fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Luther Francis
Summary Luther Francis was the leader and founder of the Organisation. Originally a minor christian pastor, he was one of the first to fight back against the demon invasion, due to his powerful Anima and incredibly strong Faith. As time progressed however, he became more and more disillusioned with his god. The appearance of Hope Elizabeths refuels his faith, but with the revelation that Hope was Satan's daughter, his convictions fail him and he is overwhelmed by his Demonic manna, transforming into the Demon of Paradise. He attempts to transform the Earth into a new Garden of Eden, but is killed by Adam's friend, who also dies in the attempt. Appearance and Personality Luther Francis still wears the robes of his priestly occupation. He also wears a small silver badge on his chest, marking his rank as the leader of the Organisation. He is middle-aged, with short greying hair, and many wrinkles, caused by the stress of living and fighting back against the demon invasion. His eyes are blue-green. Upon transforming into the Demon of Paradise, he turns into a demonic living black tree the size of a mountain, with thorny poisonous vines and roots that lash out at anything that gets close. It oozes corrosive red blood as sap, and rapidly grows and drops house-sized apple-shaped eggs that hatch upon impact with the ground and release hordes of enormous venomous snakes. Themes False Paradise (Demon of Paradise Theme) Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | Physically at least 5-B, likely higher. 2-C with hax Name: Luther Francis, Father Luther, the Saviour, the Demon of Paradise Origin: Forsaken by God Gender: Male Age: Mid 40s Classification: Human | Demonic being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extreme Longevity, Regeneration (Mid if he acts before brain death, normally Low-Mid. Low-Godly with God's permission (He is actually capable of Low-Godly regen / resurrection from his own soul, but refuses to do this as he believes it trespasses on god's domain)), True Flight, [[Resistance|Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (via Veritas Et Mandacium), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mental manipulation (Via Shields on the mental and spiritual planes),]], Light Manipulation (can wield weapons made of light, can create illusions and turn invisible by twisting light, favours blinding and burning attacks with intense beams of light. This light also ignores physical durability due to breaking down the component atoms of whatever it touches), Forcefields (creates them mid-air and uses them to block - these are extensions of his Shields and have all their properties), Healing (High-Low normally, Mid if he is quick enough) and Biological Manipulation (by repurposing his healing magic, he can control the biology of those he touches, allowing him to physically weaken them greatly. As this is also not technically an attack by magical standards, it can bypass Shields), Soul Manipulation (his light can destroy the soul), Telekinesis, Magic, Shields | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Minor resistance to soul and conceptual manipulation, immunity to mind manipulation due to lacking a mind, his attacks damage both the mind and soul as well as the body, Regeneration (High, use of his own atom destroying light was required to kill him), Reality Warping, Durability Negation, Resistance Negation, Time-Space manipulation, Biological manipulation, Soul and Mind Manipulation (his Veritas Maximus slowly but surely rewrites the mind and soul of any within range, forcing them to see his world as paradise - if they succumb to this vision, their mind, body and soul will enter a slumber in which they will dream of this false paradise for eternity), Illusion Creation, Poison Manipulation (his 'sap' is both highly corrosive and poisonous, his vines and roots inject this sap into those they whip, if being whipped by a massive vine with spike as thick as an adult man doesn't kill you first), Demonic physiology Attack Potency: Planet level (killed a Prince of Hell, even the weakest Prince of Hell is stated to be capable of shattering the planet) | Physically at least Planet Level, Multi-Universal with hax (capable of breaking space-time and reforming reality across 1000 universes, though it takes time - roughly 7 earth days) Speed: Unknown movement speed (doesn't really move in battle, just stands there blocking incoming attacks and countering) FTL reaction speed | FTL attack/reaction speed, movement speed N/A '(an immobile tree) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class T, '''likely '''Class Z+ | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class EJ, l'''ikely '''Class XJ | Unknown Durability: Likely Planet Level | '''At least '''Planet level, likely higher '(capable of casually shrugging off blows from Elite members of the organisation) 'Stamina: 'Extremely High, comparable to Princes of Hell | Higher 'Range: 'Several kilometres | Tens of kilometres via roots and vines, At least Multi-universal given time (His Supreme Truth was stated to be spreading throughout every world, at the time of use there were 1000) '''Standard Equipment: '''His crucifix necklace, which is the focus of his magical power. | None 'Intelligence: High, was able to organise the fragmented remains of humanity into a mostly unified organisation | Mindless Weaknesses: '''Luther has sworn not to mind or return the dead to life, as it he believes it imposes on free will and on God's territory respectively (although if he receives permission from god he will (this doesn't happen in series, I'm just stating he is capable of it and refuses to on principle, and if he recieved permission, he could use it). He is also very pacifistic towards humans normally and will not go all out in a fight against them until he really needs to. Additionally, if he loses his Crucifix necklace, it will become extremely difficult to use his offensive magic | Due to his constant use of his Veritas Maximus, his Shields and thus resistances are reduced to their natural levels. He is also near mindless, only driven by a twisted and absolute desire to "make this broken world a paradise" '''Notable Abilities: * Veritas Et Mendacium: 'Like all magic users, Luther is protected from conceptual manipulation by ''Veritas Et Mendacium (see main page for explanation). * '''Veritas Maximus - Mundus est fractus. Ego Creo Paradisum: Luther's supreme truth as the Demon of Paradise is a rare twin belief of "This world is broken. I will create a paradise". When activated it begins to warp reality in an ever expanding radius around him, breaking and fracturing space-time before twisting the world into a new Garden of Eden. Unfortunately, due to Luther being corrupted into the Demon of Paradise as a result of his overuse of demonic manna combined with his crisis of faith, his idea of a paradise has been vastly warped. As the ability spreads, the surroundings change into a massive twisted garden of aggressive and poisonous wild-life, with pits of boiling tar dotting the landscape, the earth transforming into a field of jagged spikes. Additionally, the ability also affect the minds and souls of those within range, slowly twisting their minds and souls until they see the new world as a paradise as well. Should they at any moment succumb to the belief of the world as a paradise, their mind, bodies, and souls will be trapped in an endless illusion, unable to break free for eternity. As with all Supreme Truths, this ability affects all the worlds at once, though its power lessens as it gets further from its origin, and bypasses any resistances that are not purely the user's own. It was stated that within 7 days, this ability would have completely consumed every universe. Key: Base | Demon of Paradise Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Mind Users Category:Light Users Category:Poison Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Good Characters Category:Forsaken By God Profiles Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles